Sins of the Father
by Pricat
Summary: Sai is an ogre beaten up by hunters but found by Leah and her friends. He's harmless even though an evil ogre is his father but Charming wants his help in taking over the kingdom. Will Sai change destiny or end up like his father Mulgarath?
1. Finding Sai

Sins of the Father 

Ch 1

It was late afternoon in Duloc. Leah was hanging out in the swamp with Fiona and the others.

Carley was walking through the forest when she saw hunters surrounding something. They saw her and ran off. "It's okay. It's nearly dead." They told themselves as they walked off.

She saw it was an ogre with dark green skin, small tree like horns and wore dark clothes.

He was badly wounded…

"_He needs help! I could bring him to the swamp. _

_I'm sure the others won't mind." _She thought as she helped him up.

She walked with him back to the swamp.

Leah wondered why her friend had brought this strange ogre here.

"I found him badly hurt. Hunters did this to him." She answered her.

Fiona smiled at them. She watched as her husband cleaned up his wounds and put iodine on his cuts.

They then waited for him to wake up. Shrek was curious about this ogre kid. He looked familiar but didn't know why.

Later Leah saw the ogre guy's eyes open. He looked nervous.

"Where am I? W-Who're you guys?" he asked scared.

"You're safe here. I'm Leah and this is my friend Carley.

She's the one who rescued you. You're in our friend's swamp. He's an ogre and so is his wife Fiona.

You can trust us." Leah explained gently.

"Okay I trust you. My name's Sai. I'm the son of a very bad ogre who reied to wipe out humanity.

But I'm not like him." He told them.

Shrek and Carley were nervous as they heard Sai say that.

"_He's Mulgarath's son? No way! He's too nice and I feel goodness coming from him." _He thought as he saw Carley touch Sai.

"We can trust him. He may be Mulgarath's son but he's not like him. I can feel it. It's like when I first met Leah on line. I felt good vibes from her the same way as Sai." Carley told Shrek.

But Charming smiled as he saw Sai. He could cast a spell on the ogre boy's soul that would make him help him.

He'd heard of Sai's father but couldn't bring him back to life.

He scowled as he saw Shrek and his friends with Sai. "It won't matter.

Soon he'll be an evil guy like me!" he thought as he sent the villains to bring Sai to him.

Leah then got angry as she saw Cyclops along with Captain Hook and the others.

"Let's do this! Carley protect Sai! They must be after him!" Leah said as she, Shrek and Fiona prepared to fight...


	2. Learning the power of Friendship

Sins of the Father

Ch 2

Charming then cackled as he fought but Fiona kicked him in the groin. "That's got to hurt." Leah replied.

They saw that Sai was gone along with their friend.

"Where would they go?" Shrek asked her.

"I think I might know. They went to Aria." Leah told them. 

"How do we get there?" Fiona asked her.

"You have to believe in magic and the unusual. Then you can enter Aria. It's Carley's kingdom, a place for her to escape from the real world." Leah answered him.

Meanwhile Sai was amazed as Carley led him to a huge purple castle in Aria with a pink mist haging over it.

"Where are we?" Sai asked her.

"We're in Aria. I created this realm as a place for me to escape from the real world." She explsined as somebody appeared.

She had dark blue skin, pointy ears, long black hair with black eyes to match. 

She was slender wearing a grey suit of armour which couldn't be destroyed.

"Welcome back Your Highness. That stranger with you, we can't trust him. He looks like Astra!" she told her.

"Ogre Child relax. This is Sai. He's Mulgarath's son but he's not like him. He's really nice. I found him in Duloc beaten up by hunters." Carley told her.

Ogre Child then looked into Sai's eyes and saw no evil in them and felt goodness in his Ogreix.

"I trust you. Come Your Highness. You haven't been here in a while. Jen and I thought you'd forgotten Aria and us." She said as she led them into the throne room.

"_Why was she afraid to trust me? Yes Mulgarath's my father but I don't choose to follow in his footsteps._

_From what I've heard growing up, my father wanted to destroy all mankind until the bravery of humans destroyed him._

_I know I'm not like him._

_Even my grand parents who raised me after he left know I'm good hearted." _Sai thought as he gazed in wonder at the throne room.

Ogre Child then smiled seeing Leah and her other friends arrive and enter the castle.

Leah hugged Sai as she walked into the throne room with Shrek and Fiona.

"I'm glad you're safe! Carley's smart to bring you to her kingdom." She said.

"Yes it was." Sai told her as Carley joined them.

"Do you have to go? You only just got here!" Ogre Child told Carley.

"Yes I know but I've got to help my friends. Charming's up to something and we've got to figure out what.

I'll come back, okay?" Carley told Ogre Child.

"Sure." She answered.

Charming had brought somebody back from Aria, somebody Shrek had thought he'd seen the last of when Carley and Ogre Child trapped him in the Domin Forest.

It was Astra…

He was a bad, bullying ogre who loved picking on Shrek because he was weak but Shrek along with his friends had trapped him in Aria.

He looked like Sai's father except he had dark violet skin and was slender.

"You! Thank you for releasing me from there." He told Charming. 

"You're welcome Astra. I need your help anyway.

How would you like yo get revenge omn Shrek and his friends for trapping you in their friend's kingdom?" the blond haired prince said to him.

"I'd like that very much! Charming you've got a deal!" Astra told Charming.

Later that night in the swamp Shrek was having bad dreams about Astra.

He woke up in a cold sweat but went outside to calm down.

He found Sai there. He looked sad, very sad. 

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked him. Sai shook his head.

"No Shrek I'm fine. Just worried. In Aria nobody was willing to trust me because of my father except for Carley. I'm afraid in case I become him and hurt those I care about." Sai replied through tears.

Shrek felt sorry for him. "You won't. I can see you've a good heart. You're not like your father.

Besides if you were hurt or under a spell, we'd be there because you're our friend and we'd want to help. That's what friends do." Shrek told Sai smiling.

He then saw him hug him. "N-Nobody has ever said that to me before! I've never felt what friendship is like." Sai told him.

"Really? But you're nice. Tiy should've have some friends." the elder ogre replied astonished.

Sai shook his head. "No I don't. I tried making friends with other ogre kids and humans but they were afraid of me because of who my father was. The same with human kids. I always asked myself why me? but deep down I lmew." Sai explained to him.

"You're just like Carley." Shrek said breaking the hug. "What do you mean?" Sai asked him.

"In the human world she was alone because she's half blind and disabled. She uses a symbol cane to help see. She can't see in the dark or see sides. She's also going blind. But one day she met Leah online. She accepted and loves Carley for who she is the same as Carley loves her for who she is. Then one day they showed up in Duloc and we've been friends ever since.

I want you to do something for me Sai." Shrek told him.

"What is it?" Sai asked him. "I want you to promise me you'll protect Carley the times when I can't be there to protect her and make her feel better." Shrek told him.

Sai nodded at him. "I'll try my very best!" he said as Shrek yawned.

"See ya in the morning Sai. I'm going back to bed." he said.

"Okay! Goodnight Shrek." he replied as he looked at the night sky but then he felt his head ache.

"I'm coming back son and you'd better choose whose side you're on before I get there!" a snarly voice said in his mind. It made Sai tremble in fear. It was his father Mulgarath...


	3. It's On

Sins of the Father Sins of the Father

Ch 3

Shrek saw Artie run into the swamp. He looked nervous.

"The kingdom… It's destroyed, being trashed." The young King told him.

"What do you mean?" Sai asked him.

"There were these two ogres that trashed the kingdom. One of them looked like you and the other had violet skin." Artie answered him.

"_Mulgarath and Astra did this! They've got to be stopped." _Sai thought as he saw Carley and Leah join them.

"What's up with Artie? He looks awful!" Leah asked him.

"Sai's father Mulgarath and Astra trashed Far, Far Away. Artie tried to stop them but it didn't work." Shrek answered.

He watched as Ogre Child and Jen, the Ogarian Knight appear.

"Carley thought you could use our help since we're going to stop Astra and Mulgarath.

She's nervous about this." Ogre Child told them.

"Why would she?" Sai asked Shrek.

"She is afraid of Mulgarath, okay? He tries to stop her from being my friend." Shrek answered the teen.

Leah put her hand on Carley's shoulder.

"It's okay. I want to do this even if Mulgarath freaks me out. Artie and the others are our friends and friends don't leave." Carley told them.

"She's right. We've gotta stop those freaks from trashing my kingdom!" Artie told them as they left...

Mulgarath cackled as he watched mortals in Far, Far Away.

Astra had used his strength to overtake the kingdom and locked up Lillian in a cage.

"This is more fun than I imagined! Where's Charming?" Mulgarath said as Astra belched fire onto the thrones. Charming was sending the villains to take care of the citizens.

Charming smelled the air.

Shrek gasped at the damage as ogres ran around causing chaos. "You okay?" Leah asked Carley as she breathed deeply.

"I... I'll be fine." she answered her.

Artie watched as she and Ogre Child ran out from their hiding places.

The ogres were stunned as Ogre Child started fighting them but Carley stopped her.

"What're you doing?" she asked her. "I'm gonna try psychology on them. It's better than beating them up. They're your brethtren." she told her.

Artie smiled as he watched her.

"Let's get her!" the bad ogres yelled. "I don't think you guys are being reasonable.

Why help Charming? He's a bad guy. He doesn't care about you. He wanted to hurt Shrek. Think about it.

But my friends and I care about you. I don't think you're evil, just sad because nobody cares about you and think you're nothing but dumb beasts but I think different." Carley said.

Shrek smiled as he saw the ogres beat up Cyclops.

"Good work men. You've got to help us bring Mulgarath and Astra down. They're the reason your kind are hated." she told them.

Ogre Child then saw Jen and the others join them.

Leah was wearing a suit of armour and carried samurai swords.

"You ready to do this?" Leah asked Carley.

"Yeah! Let's do this." she replied as they high fived.

Charming was angry.

"Who're they?" Mulgarath asked him.

"That good hearted ogre reject Shrek and his friends. They're here to ruin our fun." Charming answered him.

Mulgarath growled as he saw Shrek.

"I know him. The one ogre who likes being good and not one of us and I want to take him on." the ogre told Charming.

Charming was impressed hearing that.

"Sure. You can take him on. I can't wait to see the damage you cause on him." Charming replied.

Mulgarath got madder seeing Sai with them.

Shrek then went with Artie and the others to the castle when he was knocked off his feet by somebody.

It was Mulgarath.

Leah and the others ran into the castle except for Carley.

"I'm staying here! I won't let Mulgarath hurt my friend!" she replied to them.

Shrek was nervous as Mulgarath grabbed him by his throat.

"It begins. Who's that kid?" he sneered as Shrek tried to break free.

"My name is Carley and you're making me angry!" she said hitting him in the face . breaking his jaw.

She gulped nervously as he dropped Shrek.

"Oh this will be more fun destroying your little friend first and then you!" he cackled as he grabbed Carley in his claws scratching her face.

Shrek was worried as he watched.

He had to do something fast...


End file.
